Gets Old Quick
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: When their fun isn't really fun for the rest of them. Our favorite dynamic duo. R&R! Rated T for some alcoholic antics, nothing serious honestly.
1. Gets Old Quick

**A/N:** Because you know every Tokka fan has done one. I felt it was my turn.

* * *

**Gets Old Quick**

"_Sokka!_"

Katara was furious. The waterbender grumbled darkly as she stormed into the room, tugging viciously on her brother's limp arm. Aang followed obediently at their heels, towing along a giddy and disoriented Toph.

Plopping the earthbender onto a floor cushion next to a drunken Sokka in the center of the spacious one-roomed apartment, Aang retreated to Katara's side just as her rage simmered over and she shouted,

"I can't _believe_ you two would go do something so _stupid _and ill-planned _just _before the most important delegation possibly _ever _to occur in the history of the _world. Must _I remind you that this meeting will determine the restored borders of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and can even release the Air Temples from Fire Nation control, _if _we play our cards right. But when two of our _key _cards are passedout at the table, _how will that help us?_"

"Oh, Katarrah," Sokka whined, his voice slurred, "You're blowin' dis outta propopper-shun."

"You mean poproshun," Toph corrected, less slurred but just as confused.

"Proportion," Aang finalized, and Katara intensified her glare, baring her teeth in a groan of annoyance.

"If you weren't so _wasted,_" the waterbender snarled, "You would see the gravity of the situation!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Shuger Queen," Toph waved a hand irritably, "We were just havin' some fun."

"'Sides," Sokka added, slinging an arm over Toph's shoulders, "Me an' Tophie'll be fine by mornin'."

"It _is _morning!" Aang exclaimed, throwing up his arms, just as frustrated as Katara, "We found you two unconscious at a tavern in the Lower Ring!"

Toph, suddenly noticing the warrior's arm around her, shoved him fiercely off her and grumbled under her breath. Sokka slumped sideways, his mouth emitting a strange hiccupping sound.

"Are you even listening to us?" Katara hissed, plucking her brother up by the front of his tunic. "Sokka, you're almost seventeen! Can't you be more responsible?" The warrior sniffed and looked blankly at his sister through blurry eyes.

"Katara, why is there six of you?"

Disgusted, the waterbender released him and glanced back helplessly at Aang.

The airbender crossed his arms and frowned, deep in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up, and he offered, "We could take them back to the Jasmine Dragon. Maybe Iroh has some idea on how to sober them up before this afternoon."

"It's worth a try," Katara decided, and turning once more to Sokka, she hoisted him up by the sash around his waist and shoved him toward the door. "Come on, Sokka, let's go drain you of the stupidity you got drunk on."

Aang stifled a laugh with his hand as he took Toph's arm and helped her to her feet.

"Nice goin', Twinkletoes," she mumbled when Katara disappeared out the door, "Why drain us of the only fun we've had in weeks?"

Aang shook his head disapprovingly as he led his stumbling charge after the water tribe siblings.

"Next time, Toph, try to choose your fun more wisely."

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it, I can do more. And I plan to. If I get enough reviews, I definitely will.


	2. DUI

**A/N:** If you wanted more…here they are again! But this time: Toph and Sokka turn the tables for once.

* * *

**DUI (Drinking Under the Impression...that what you're drinking is tea)**

"Should we?" Sokka hesitated, the vivid memory of his sister's wrath still weighing heavily on his mind.

"Who's going to stop us?" Toph challenged, taking the warrior by the sleeve and dragging him down the cobblestone street. He settled into stride beside the earthbender, despite his rational mind screaming at him.

"Well, for one thing, Katara would kill us."

"We've done it before, and we're still alive," Toph retorted matter-of-factly.

"Just barely," Sokka grumbled, though he quickened his pace to keep up with the little earthbender. "Remember the last time?"

When she was satisfied with his pace, Toph released the warrior's arm and nudged him with an elbow. "You're under enough stress as it is. Let me do the thinking tonight, okay?"

"See, that's the problem, Toph," Sokka began slowly, "How come every time I let you do the thinking, we end up getting our ears blown off by my crazy sister?"

The earthbender paused midstride, stopping so abruptly that Sokka had to dig his heels in the dust and slide to avoid colliding with her.

"Honestly, Snoozles, when did you turn into such a weenie?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. He wasn't amused. "I guess when I learned Katara could freeze me to a wall and leave me there if she didn't like what I did."

Toph sighed. "Fine, then. What would you have us do?"

The water tribesman lit up. "Well, actually, I've had this idea for a while. First, we go to the tavern like you planned. Then, we buy like a barrel or so of stuff and whatnot, and then we take it back to the Jasmine Dragon and—"

"So," Toph interrupted with a sniff, "You aren't afraid of getting drunk, you'd just rather do it under Iroh's close supervision?"

"Let me finish," Sokka replied, indignant that his friend was jumping to conclusions without hearing him out. When the earthbender shrugged and stopped to listen further, he went on. "Then, we'll take all our alcoholic beverages and dump them into the tea cauldron that Iroh keeps fresh in his back room. And—wham! The next morning he has drunk customers galore!"

"So," Toph ventured, "Like sabotage?"

Sokka smirked. "Precisely."

After a brief moment of mulling the idea over in her mind, Toph shrugged. "Hm. That could work."

Sokka crossed his arms. "You better believe it could!"

Toph laughed, and punched the warrior in the shoulder. "All right, Snoozles. Have it your way. We hit the tea shop tonight."

The water tribesman smiled as they resumed walking. "I knew you'd like it."

"Don't get comfortable with anything just yet," the earthbender warned. "Wait until we pull this off, and then you can shift into self-congratulatory mode."

Sokka chuckled. "I can't wait."

*******************************************************************************************

The next morning found every Jasmine Dragon customer feeling woozy, and the sun found Sokka and Toph cracking up at the table by the window.

The earthbender stifled a laugh as an intoxicated Aang staggered by, mumbling dazedly under his breath. Toph cocked her head as Sokka nudged her with his elbow.

"Same thing tomorrow?"

The earthbender grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	3. Sneak Out

**A/N:** Not really about alcohol, but still good, I hope? :P

**Sneak Out**

Sokka was bored.

He was seated on a stool in the far corner of a small guard tower located just inside Full Moon Bay, amidst a large group of animate, chattering girls. The warrior sighed, dropping his chin onto a hand and rolling his eyes repeatedly. Suki, who was caught in the excitement of seeing her old friends—most whom she'd known since childhood—didn't notice her boyfriend's apparent irritation.

Sokka finally ceased his torrent of annoyed sighs and eyerolls, giving up. Leaning back against the stone wall, he shifted to look out the window—little more than a round hole in the wall that was open to the elements—and resigned himself to studying the landscape outside the hold and mulling over his location.

Full Moon Bay was a marvel, really. Constructed entirely inside a cliff, it was virtually unreachable by land. By water, a naturally hidden cavern sheltered the ships and their cargo from unfriendly eyes. It was said that explorers in the region found the cavern accidentally during a storm. If it hadn't been for the bay's protective walls, their fragile sailing galleons would've shattered from the typhoon-force winds and pelting rain, if not capsized by the vengeful waves. The Earth Kingdom captains who discovered the bay immediately sent word to the Earth King in Ba Sing Se, who ordered the state's finest earthbenders to build a flourishing port city from the stone, which became a stronghold for trade during the decades that preceded the war…and a carefully guarded secret during it. The war had in many ways made Full Moon Bay suffer greatly. Most of its permanent inhabitants had left the city years ago due to the starvation that had plagued them city-wide during what they referred to as the 'trade famine.' During the war's early years, commerce had dwindled to such an agonizingly small amount that, because they could not farm on solid rock, the citizens of the city were forced to leave their homes in search of food elsewhere. For those who stayed, the going was rough.

It wasn't until recent years that the city established itself once more as a safe ferry route for refugees, and it was uncertain who exactly had enabled the city to get up from its dire position. The constant refugee flow, however, had much improved its condition, and since the war's end, Full Moon Bay's economy had once more gotten to its feet. With ticket prices, campsite fees, and the merchants who had set up their booths near the docks, Full Moon Bay's future was looking up for the first time in almost half a century.

Sokka shifted uncomfortably on his chair, glancing back at the group of girls as one of them squealed and gripped Suki's arm with an excited, "_Really?_" over whatever random girly thing they were talking about. The water tribesman muttered darkly to himself, staring blankly at his feet in a sulk.

"Hey, Snoozles!" A familiar voice hissed.

Sokka started. He glanced around the room. "_Toph?_" he whispered. "Where are…"

"I'm over here, you idiot!"

Abruptly turning his head, the warrior caught sight of her, _outside the window. _Her elbows sat on the sill and her head rested leisurely in her hands.

"What are you…"

"Cut the chatter," Toph interrupted quickly, her voice low. "You want to get out of here, right?"

"Well, I was kind of…"

"Good. Now get over here or I'll drag you!"

"Toph, I am _not _jumping out that window. It's like…twenty stories to the ground!"

The earthbender snorted disdainfully. "Okay, then, go excuse yourself politely to your girlfriend, who will probably protest at you wanting to leave…walk down twenty flights of stairs, and past the huge guards at the door, explaining to them why you are leaving without the Kyoshi Warriors. I'll meet you at the bottom." She stepped back, crossing her arms. It was clear now that she had formed some kind of stone platform beneath her feet, though Sokka couldn't see anything below her waist because of the wall blocking his view. Making as if to leave, the earthbender shifted her weight and swung her arms, promptly sinking out of sight.

"Wait, Toph!" Sokka jumped up, knocking over his stool with a loud _thud. _To his embarrassment, every girl in the room turned to look at him with quizzically raised eyebrows. "Heheh…heh," Sokka winced, mentally cursing his clumsiness. He gave a tentative wave. "My bad! You all go back to your conversations now…nothing to see here!" To Sokka's surprise, after only a few giggles, they did as he asked, their voices rising above the noise of his own heartbeat.

As soon as their focus was off of him, Sokka scrambled for the window and thrust his head and shoulders outside, fully expecting to see the earthbender on the ground a hundred feet below. "Toph!" he hissed helplessly, "How could you…" Suddenly, he was viciously grabbed by his wolf-tail and yanked outside, where he collided face-first with the earth platform Toph was standing on. A triumphant cackle erupted from the earthbender's throat as she sank into an earthbending stance and lowered the platform at an almost frightening speed. Sokka clung to the stone with fright, anger welling up inside him, but, for the moment, he was helplessly unable to do anything about it.

When they did reach the ground, Toph crushed her platform into dust, leaving Sokka in a coughing fit on the ground. Finally regaining his breath, he squeaked out, "_What _was _that _for?!"

Toph smirked. "Hey, I got you out, didn't I? Do you really think I'm mean enough to make you get down by yourself?"

"Yes!" Sokka spat out the gritty earth from his mouth and sat up.

"That injuries me, Snoozles," Toph said, reeling back and clutching her chest melodramatically, all the while with the biggest smirk in the world spread on her face from ear-to-ear. "It really does."

"Ha ha, really funny," Sokka snorted, shaking his head to rid his hair of the dust that had accumulated in it and getting shakily to his feet.

"Well, get over it," Toph sobered before Sokka could blink, and she grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him forward. "You're down here now and you might as well make the most of it." She set off at a lope, dragging the bedraggled warrior after her. Wrestling in her grip, Sokka finally succeeded in removing his shirt from her hand, only after she willingly let go, and adjusted his step so it matched hers. She led him up a stony hill and stopped at the crest. Before them was a small, grassy valley sliced in half by a small, glittering stream.

"So," Sokka began questioningly when Toph didn't move from the place she had halted, staring sightlessly over the meadow, the wind toying with her raven-black bangs. "Why exactly are we here?"

Blinking, Toph shook her head, as if removing herself from a trance. "You and I," she said, shifting her weight back on her heels and then forward, "Are going to have some fun."


	4. Fine

**A/N:** Sort of companion piece to the third installment of this story, picking up approximately where it left off and…is also not about alcohol? I don't know, Tokka is just so more dynamic than just drinking. Anywho, imagine the Gaang is en route to Gaoling (currently stopped off at Full Moon Bay, as indicated by 'Sneak Out')…post war and all that stuff. Just roll with me here. ^_^

* * *

**Fine**

"Are you sure this is _really _necessary?"

Sokka was beginning to get suspicious. Toph was being very vague, mysterious, and very…_un_-Toph-like.

"Suddenly afraid of heights, Snoozles?" the earthbender teased without the usual light-hearted jibe in her voice.

"No, but I thought you were. What's climbing a _tree _have to do with me helping you with…whatever it was you wanted help with?"

Toph paused, squatting on the thick bough she had pulled herself onto, balancing precariously on the balls of her feet, so unconnected from her element. She placed a palm on the trunk of the tree to steady herself. "I told you…this is what I did when I lived with my parents. I used to climb up in this big oak by the ostrich-horse stable and just sit up there and think."

"Well, why would you want to d—ouch!" Sokka stuck his finger in his mouth with a yelp, and Toph glanced quizzically in his general direction. "Got a…heh…splinter. Anyway," he went on questioningly, "Why is climbing a tree now going to help me help you with…whatever?"

"I was getting to that," Toph replied as she reached blindly upward, brushing another, higher branch with her fingertips. Testing its strength, she tugged on it with both hands. Deciding it was stable enough, she braced herself, and, giving a little hop to give herself a boost, she wriggled upward and straddled the branch. Pausing to take a breather, she strained her ears to listen as Sokka struggled to reach her height with multiple grunts of effort and muttered strings of (lucky for him) unintelligible words.

Something soft nudged her right foot, and the earthbender recognized it as the fabric of Sokka's tunic. She listened to the tree as he hoisted himself onto a thinner branch a couple feet below the one she sat on. A telltale crackling noise, slight and barely audible, made Toph jump in alarm.

"Sokka! Watch out!"

Gripping the limb she was sitting on, she swiped out blindly with her other arm, where she guessed that he was. With a _crack _nearly as loud as cannon fire, the branch snapped under the warrior's weight. She heard him gasp. Toph swung her arm downward in a panic, still reaching out. "Sok—"

Suddenly, a hand met hers, flailing, and held on. The earthbender was jerked forward as all of his weight was thrown against her shoulder by the force of gravity, and from somewhere, she heard a sickening _snap_. Only by some miracle, she managed to hang on. The rest of his name passed her lips in a sharp exhale. "—ka!"

Then came his voice, strained, but otherwise unharmed. "Give me a sec…got it!"

The weight lifted. Sokka braced himself, panting, against the trunk of the tree, on a sturdier branch, a little lower down.

After the initial streak of fear passed, all that was left within Toph was a simmering anger.

"You _idiot!_ Why'd you climb on that branch? It was too weak to hold your weight!"

His sharp reply drifted upward to settle on her reddening ears. "Well, we know that now, don't we?"

"You could've been killed! Do you know how high _up_ we are?"

"No," Sokka responded in a sarcastic tone, "How high up _are _we, Toph?"

The earthbender set her jaw defiantly. "High enough up to break bones if you fell!"

"Remind me again why we're even _up _here."

Toph snorted angrily, but made no verbal response.

"You _didn't _scare me," the earthbender said after a moment of relative silence.

"I never said I did," Sokka replied brusquely, frowning as he shifted his weight and repositioned himself on the branch he had managed to scramble on to.

"But you thought it," Toph responded harshly, a slight, unidentifiable undertone layering her voice.

Sokka blinked up at the earthbender, looking shaky and frail from where she sat, holding the bough that supported her in a white-knuckled grip. Her right leg was tucked up underneath her, toes digging into the bark, where she had grappled for a solid hold while keeping him one fall away from possible serious injury. Her left leg dangled precariously in the air, and it shocked Sokka to see a thin trickle of blood, its crimson color sharply contrasting against her pale skin, dribbling down from a scrape on the inside of her knee to her ankle, most likely caused by her actions during his near-fall. Though the way she sat looked almost painful, she hadn't bothered to move to a more comfortable position. Her filmed eyes were distant, shadowed.

It hit him suddenly: she _was_ afraid.

Dark clouds rolled overhead, announcing their presence with muted rumblings. The sun began to disappear in several short intervals, until the cloud cover thickened and completed itself, blocking out the day completely. The wind picked up, softly at first, and then in more rapid, unpredictable bursts. It was going to storm.

Toph started as she felt the branch she was sitting on bob slightly. Inhaling sharply, she hissed, "Snoozles, what are you doing?"

"Testing the branch," he responded simply. "Making sure it's strong enough to hold both of us."

The earthbender inched backwards until her back was up against the oak's thick trunk. "Get on another branch! I don't want to risk…"

She cut herself off as she felt the branch pop up sharply as Sokka jumped, swinging his right leg over it, to sit facing her. Toph felt and heard nothing that said that the branch wasn't prepared. The limb held.

"Get _down, _Sokka!" she demanded as soon as he steadied himself. "It might…"

"No," the warrior interrupted. "It won't. It didn't before." His gaze flew to her leg. "Are you okay?"

Toph didn't even bother to inspect her own injury, though droplets of crimson now dripped from her foot. "I'm _fine,_" she said firmly.

Sokka blinked, tracing the line of blood with his eyes. "You're bleeding."

"No kidding."

"Toph," the warrior leaned forward. "Toph," he repeated, quietly, softly. "You'll be fine."

"It's just a little scratch! Of course I'll be fine!" Her tone was disdainful.

"I wasn't talking about that," Sokka's expression was still serious. "You will be fine."

"It's not that simple, Snoozles," the earthbender sighed, glancing downward. "My parents…"

"Toph, you haven't committed a crime. You'll be fine."

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to smack you silly."

"Hit me then," the warrior stated firmly. "It'll all turn out_ fine, _I'm telling you."

Toph punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" Reeling back, he shot her a _what-was-that-for? _glare.

"I warned you," she said simply, holding her hands up and palms forward innocently.

Sokka's nose wrinkled as he felt something wet splatter onto his cheek. Thunder rumbled mutinously overhead, and several more raindrops dampened his head and Toph's.

"Come on," he said, taking hold of her arm. "We need to get down from here."

As if in response, the oak tree swayed, creaking with protest in a sudden blast of wind. Toph scrabbled on the bark to keep hold as she slipped to one side, a gasp of fright escaping her lips. Sokka hauled her back up, glancing down at her leg again worriedly. "Are you sure that 'scratch' is not as bad as it looks?"

Toph blinked resignedly as she consciously tried to bring her breathing rate down and slow her wildly thrumming heart. "My knee's a little…numb," she admitted grudgingly.

Sokka wedged himself underneath her shoulder and supported her with his arm. She flinched at his touch but didn't move away. "Come on," he said, reaching out to grab an overhead branch to help lower them both down, giving verbal directions to her as they went, painstakingly slowly.

"Okay, watch the branch in front of you…"

Toph felt with her hands along the said branch, and winced as a painful throb lanced through her knee.

"You all right?" came Sokka's voice, laced with a careful measure of distance, knowing she would shun any outright attempt to assist her.

"Fine," Toph gritted her teeth as more large raindrops wetted her cheeks and slowly began soaking their clothing, Sokka's steady arm guiding her downward with only the slightest pressure.

"One more branch and we'll have to jump, Toph," the warrior said, glancing downward as he shift one of his boots to a lower limb, the little earthbender sliding close behind.

"Jump?" Toph sounded hesitant as she kneeled beside him on the bough, arrows of pain slicing through her leg. She recalled the earthbending platform she had used to raise them up when they had started climbing, scowling at herself for dispersing the small plateau. It was a good seven-foot fall, and without a connection to her element, the earthbender couldn't call the earth up to let them down easy.

Toph wriggled uncomfortably. "I don't think I can…" Grasping the earthbender with both arms, Sokka promptly slid off the branch and into the air. "…whoa!"

Instinctively, both he and Toph tucked and rolled as they landed, grunting as they skidded to a halt in the dust, which was in the process of saturating into a thick, grimy mud. The earthbender couldn't suppress a yelp as she landed awkwardly on her knee, only to immediately force herself up, spitting out mud.

Sokka rolled to his knees a yard away, wiping mud from his face and looking to Toph. "Are you all right?" he called.

The earthbender was fuming, angry and embarrassed all at once, and annoyed at her own embarrassment, which only intensified her fury. "_Why _did you do _that?_ Egg-brain, what is _with _you and falling off of things?"

"We weren't falling," Sokka protested in his own defense, "We were jumping. I told you we had to jump."

"I _wasn't _jumping! I was pulled!" Toph sat steaming in the mud as Sokka shook himself and got to his feet. She glared murderously toward him all the while. To his utter surprise, she didn't even take the liberty of throwing a handful of black earthen sludge at him, like she normally would've done.

It was then he realized that something was wrong. "Toph…?" he asked, his voice strained and high as she emitted a muffled groan.

"My knee…" she shifted slowly, wincing, her voice hoarse.

Sokka stumbled toward her, immediately worried that she had sprained it in the fall, but the ground's condition caused it to be more of a scramble. He kneeled, peering at the earthbender's dirt-streaked face for signs of pain. They were there. At agonizing levels. She bit her lip until it bled, and her half-closed, sightless eyes were glazed. Panting raggedly, she shifted as he pushed back her knee-length tan tunic and carefully wiped the mud from her skin, revealing a very swollen, pink knee. Pressing his fingers gently in a few places around the kneecap, he judged her reaction. Upon touching the outer side of her knee, the earthbender suddenly grabbed his arm and violently shoved it back.

"That _hurts!_" she hissed, agony lanced over her features.

"I think you pulled a tendon," Sokka diagnosed somberly. "It's going to be a long walk back to camp."

Thunder rumbled again, as if punctuating the warrior's statement. Suddenly, though, a barely perceptible, familiar hiss of air through the webbed wooden wings of a glider met Toph's ears.

"Hear that?" she lifted her chin in the air, her bangs falling back and her face exposed to the darkening sky.

Sokka followed her sightless gaze. "Hear wha—"

"AANG!" Toph shouted abruptly, cutting Sokka off and startling him, "WE'RE OVER HERE!"

High above, just as the earthbender yelled and waved toward the sky, the airbender's gaze swept over the tree they sat under, and settled on the muddy figures of his two companions. Angling his glider downward, Aang spiraled toward the ground, signaling to the airborne Appa, nearly a half-mile behind him, with his bison whistle.

Landing with a twirl of his blue-winged glider and a _whoosh _of air, Aang cried out to his two friends. "Thank Agni we found you! We've been looking for hours! Where have you guys been?"

"In a tree," Toph responded matter-of-factly, though her voice was strained and forced.

Pausing, Aang shot a questioning glance at Sokka.

"Hey," the warrior held up his hands. "It wasn't _my _idea."

"I find that hard to believe," the airbender commented skeptically.

"It's true," Toph assured him tersely. "Now, where's Sugar Queen…?"

As if on cue, Appa landed in a clump of thick grass a few feet away, sending a blast of air slicing outward. Katara and Suki leapt together from his back, sprinting toward them. Suki ran straight in to Sokka's arms, wrapping hers around his neck and scolding him loudly as she did. "What are you doing out here? What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? How did you…"

She babbled on furiously, and meanwhile, Katara got to her knees beside Toph. "Where does it hurt?" she murmured searchingly, her blue-eyed gaze sweeping over Toph's muddy form.

"Where does what hurt?" the earthbender remarked sarcastically, scowling.

"Don't play games with me, Toph," Katara chastised, "You're in pain. It's all over your face."

The metalbender sobered. "My knee," she gestured jerkily with one hand. "Snoozles said I pulled something. Feels more like I tore it to shreds."

Sucking some of the water from the soaked ground with a flick of her wrist, Katara pressed it to the earthbender's knee. Toph winced as the waterbender shifted the healing water over the break in her skin, speaking comfortingly all the while. "This scrape is nothing, probably just from however you pulled the tendon in the first place. I can heal it right up. Don't worry about it."

"Who says I'm worrying?" Toph muttered, but deep within her, a pang of anger at herself struck her heart. _Why'd I have to bail Sokka out anyway? He would've survived. Why'd I have to go all haywire with climbing the tree? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I'm such an idiot. I'd be lucky if my parents even were willing to put up with me after all the trouble I've caused._

Finished, Katara disposed of the water she had used to clean the blood and mud off of her knee, and collected more from the soggy soil and filled her water pouch that hung from her hip. She must've seen something more than just physical pain on Toph's face, because she rested a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. "Everything will be all right, Toph," she murmured quietly, giving the younger girl's arm a sisterly squeeze.

Shifting her weight on her arms as the waterbender slipped a supporting arm under her shoulder to help her stand, Toph sighed. "So I've been told."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers deserve cupcakes! Speaking of which...oh wait those are brownies. Om nom nom.


End file.
